T comme troll
by Licorne
Summary: -"Il est mardi matin, le soleil brille, les oiseaux gazouillent, Rogue sourit et moi, Hermione Jane Granger, j’ai complètement raté le contrôle de potion." On prend les paris? Petit délire où Hermione est prête à tout pour avoir un T. T comme troll.


_Bonjour à tous !_

Me revoilà avec un petit délire à deux noises! L'idée m'est venue en plein bac blanc, il y a de ça quelques mois, et j'ai profité des vacances pour la mettre en forme.

Que vous soyez au collège, au lycée, dans le supérieur ou que vous l'ayez été un jour dans votre vie, vous en avez tous connu et même, peut-être, vous en avez fait partie. Je parle de ceux qu'on appelle parfois « intellos » et qui, comme Hermione (ou moi, j'avoue), sont incapables de rater un contrôle, même quand tous les éléments nécessaires sont réunis dans ce sens.

Je leur dédie affectueusement cette fic.

_Bonne lecture ! _

**T comme troll**

Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tu vas y arriver. Respire ! Voilà…C'est facile. Très facile. Extrêmement facile. Prends ton crayon et écris. Non ! Relis l'énoncé avant d'écrire, c'est mieux. Voilà. Concentre toi…

_Soit un chaudron contenant 20mL d'une solution de dents de Licornes mâles de concentration c(1)12.36 mol/L, des yeux de scarabées, trois sangsues de masses respectives m(1)15g, m(2)13.2g et m(3)14g, et des pics de porc-épic._

_Calculer le quotient de réaction. Le système magique est-il à l'équilibre ? Que pouvez-vous en déduire ?_

_A quoi servent les pics de porc-épic ?_

_Citer les dix lois des potions Licornaires (dans l'ordre), ainsi que le nom de leur auteur._

_La cinquième loi est-elle respectée ? Que pouvez-vous en déduire sur l'aspect de la potion (couleur, texture, odeur) ?_

_On rajoute deux gouttes de sang de dragon. Que se produit-il alors ? _

Au secours ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je n'y comprend toujours rien ! Par Merlin ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Rogue, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas à moi ! C'était sensé être un petit contrôle tout simple !…Bon, concentre-toi. Tu as lu le manuel de potion de cette année en entier durant les grandes vacances. Rogue ne peux pas te piéger, pas toi, tu es la meilleure de la classe. Au travail !

Alors…_Calculer le quotient de réaction_. On a déjà fait ça ? Ah oui, c'est peut-être ça…Ou peut-être pas ? Bon tant pis ! Il faut que je me dépêche. _Le système magique est-il à l'équilibre ? _Argh ! Bon, je vais mettre au hasard. « Oui ».

_Que pouvez-vous en déduire ?_ Que je suis en train de me planter. Non ! De l'optimisme ! Heu… « Le niveau magique est à son maximum. » Je sais pas où j'ai entendu ça, mais je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien…

_A quoi servent les pics de porc-épic ?_ Enfin une question à laquelle je peux répondre ! Manuel, page 125, chapitre 12. « Les pics de porc-épic servent à maintenir l'ébullition constante. ».

_Citer les dix lois des potions Licornaires (dans l'ordre), ainsi que les noms complets de leurs auteurs. _Professeur Rogue, devons-nous réviser les premiers chapitres ? Non, mademoiselle Granger, j'ai dit un contrôle sur le chapitre que l'on vient de terminer, est-ce que cela n'était pas assez clair pour vous ? Menteur ! Les potions Licornaires, on en a pas fait depuis quatre mois ! Bon, réfléchissons… Première loi, la plus simple…Deuxième loi, ça doit être à peu près ça…A moins que cela soit la troisième ? Mais, par Merlin, pourquoi les veut-il dans l'ordre ? C'est complètement fou ! Bon, on verra bien…_Le nom de leur auteur_ maintenant. Sûrement un nom à coucher dehors et impossible à retenir, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas demandé…A moins que cela soit l'inverse ? Un truc si simple que personne n'y penserait ? « Merlin ». Pourquoi pas ?

_La cinquième loi est-elle respectée ? Que pouvez-vous en déduire sur l'aspect de la potion (couleur, texture, odeur) ?_ J'ai une chance sur deux pour chaque partie de la réponse, je vais miser sur ça : « Non, la loi n'est pas respectée. La potion est donc rouge sang, visqueuse et très odorante ».

_On rajoute deux gouttes de sang de dragon. Que se produit-il alors ?_

-C'est l'heure, posez vos stylos !

Quoi ?! Non, non, et re-non ! Vite ! Ecris le premier truc qui te passe par la tête : « La potion retrouve un aspect normal car la cinquième loi est alors respectée : potion incolore, inodore et très fluide. »

-Miss Granger ! J'ai dit posez vos stylos !

-Oui professeur…

Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à le croire. Il est mardi matin, le soleil brille, les oiseaux gazouillent, Rogue sourit et moi, Hermione Jane Granger, j'ai complètement raté le contrôle de potion.

OoOoO

-Harry, j'ai raté le contrôle ! Je ne savais répondre à rien ! C'est abominable, j'ai dû tout mettre au hasard !

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais. Peut-être qu'il me regarde d'un air compatissant, me prenne dans ses bras et m'assure que Rogue est un salaud. En tous cas, j'ai absolument tout faux. Il ne m'écoute même pas et fixe le couloir d'un œil morne.

-Harry, je répète, au bord des larmes. Tu m'as entendu ? J'ai complètement raté ce contrôle !

Il hausse les épaules. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Mon meilleur ami ! Celui qui est sensé être toujours à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles ! Désespérée, je me tourne vers Ron.

-Ron…

Et là, miracle, le rouquin se tourne vers moi. Il va me prendre dans ses bras, sécher mes larmes, aller voir Rogue et le frapper jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte de me faire refaire le contrôle, j'en suis sûre.

-Hermione, _j'ai _raté ce contrôle, _Harry_ a raté ce contrôle, mais _toi_, toi, tu vas avoir Optimal, comme à chaque fois ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est que de rater un contrôle ! Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ! Alors, s'il te plaît, ne dit plus un mot à ce sujet, ok ?

Fin du miracle.

De toute évidence, ces deux-là ne me croient pas lorsque je dis que j'ai complètement raté ce foutu contrôle. Ils sont pourtant mes meilleurs amis. J'étais persuadée que je pouvais compter sur eux en toutes circonstances…Il faut croire que, là aussi, je me suis trompée. Je ravale mes larmes dignement et m'éloigne rapidement de mes « amis » . Ginny. Ginny me comprendra.

OoOoO

-Salut Hermione!

En guise de réponse, j'offre mon plus triste sourire à Ginny. Ce truc de fille qui, en une grimace, signifie « Bonjour, tu sais que je t'adore, je ne veux pas faire celle qui pleure sur son sort, je suis forte et courageuse, mais sache que je ne vais pas bien du tout. ». Comme Ginny est une fille, elle comprend tout de suite mon désespoir et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

-Que se passe-t-il ?me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je ne répond pas. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il vaut mieux lui laisser s'imaginer quelque chose. Ginny est adorable, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment les mêmes priorités et je suis sûre que rompre avec un garçon lui apparaît comme une chose bien plus triste que rater son contrôle de potion.

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter ?insiste-t-elle gentiment.

Je m'écarte d'elle doucement et lui refait le coup de la grimace-sourire « tout va bien, tout va mal ».

-C'est pas grave, dis-je en tremblant, au cas où elle n'ait pas compris.

Elle hausse les épaules et me regarde en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Cela signifie : « Surtout, si tu veux me parler, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi… ». Je la remercie silencieusement. Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

-Salut Ginny !

Catastrophe ! Re-voilà mes deux « amis », apparemment décidés à passer l'heure de la pause dans la salle commune. Harry offre un magnifique sourire à Ginny qui semble fondre littéralement, le tout sans que Ron ne remarque rien. Ensuite, il me lance un regard rieur, du genre « Ne soit pas idiote, Hermione. Ne fais pas la tête pour si peu… ». C'est exactement ce que ses yeux me disent, et cela me met hors de moi.

-Si peu ! Si peu ! Je vais avoir un T et tu ne me crois même pas ! Ca ne te fait ni chaud ni froid, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un T…comme Troll ?demande-t-il en asseyant visiblement d'éviter d'éclater de rire (ce qui me donne presque envie de pleurer).

-Oui, tout à fait !

-Hermione, tu n'as jamais eu et tu n'auras jamais de T de ta vie !

-On pari ?

Tout d'un coup, la salle commune semble silencieuse. Tout le monde nous regarde, certains amusés, d'autres étonnés. Harry semble peser le pour et le contre du défi que je viens de lui lancer car ses yeux verts deviennent hésitant. Puis, en un éclair, toute trace d'hésitation disparaît. Décidé, il me regarde droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix claire :

-Très bien. Je paris que tu n'auras pas de T à ton contrôle de potion. Si tu n'obtiens pas cette note, comme je le pense, tu devras aller au cours de Rogue déguisée en…en troll.

-Très bien ! (à ce moment, les regards se font plus étonnés, personne ne pensait que j'allais accepter!) Mais si je gagne et que j'obtiens un T, comme je le pense, tu devras aller au cours de Rogue en trollette des montagnes.

-Trollette des montagnes ?

-Oui, c'est exactement comme un troll, _exactement_, sauf que ça porte des jupes roses et un soutien-gorge jaune fluo…compris ?

Le silence se fait encore plus pesant. Tout le monde à hâte de connaître la réponse du grand Harry Potter à ce pari plutôt ridicule…

-J'accepte !dit-il enfin, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Ah, que j'ai hâte de le voir en trollette des montagnes ! Je savoure ma victoire d'avance ! Car, à ce petit jeu, je ne peux que gagner. Je vais vraiment avoir un T, je le sais.

OoOoO

Problème, problème, problème, avec un « P » majuscule ! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et plus je tourne et retourne le problème dans ma tête, plus je suis nerveuse. D'un coup, d'un seul coup, je ne suis plus très sûre d'avoir _vraiment_ raté ce contrôle…Je n'y peux rien, mais le doute me ronge un peu plus à chaque seconde. La scène défile et re-défile dans mon esprit et mes réponses, pourtant écrites complètement au hasard, ne me semblent plus si inintelligentes que ça…Oh, pas assez pour avoir mieux que Piètre, mais tout de même…Il faut vraiment qu'une copie soit la plus nulle de l'histoire, en principe, pour qu'un professeur mette un T. Même pour une copie blanche, un D (comme Désolant) suffit, en principe…Oh, par Merlin, pourquoi ai-je fais ce pari stupide !? Vraiment, je n'ai fait que des catastrophes aujourd'hui…Mais il faut se reprendre. Rien n'est joué tant que Rogue n'a pas rendu les copies, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant…Par Merlin, et s'il décidait de les corriger cette nuit ?! C'est tout à fait le genre de Rogue ça : imprévisible. Il faut parfois attendre des semaines pour qu'il nous rende un devoir et, d'autres fois, c'est fait pour le lendemain. Comment faire ? Je ne peux tout de même pas rester plantée là à attendre de perdre ce fichu pari ! Rien que de m'imaginer en troll, j'ai envie de vomir…

C'est décidé, j'agis !

-Hermione, c'est deux heures du mat'…grogne une des filles du dortoir (je n'arrive pas à reconnaître qui à cause de la voix endormie). Retourne te coucher !

Hors de question ! Je m'habille le plus silencieusement possible et sort de la chambre. Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan…Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faut qu'un énorme « T » soit écrit en rouge sur ma copie. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas le faire à l'insu de Rogue…Lorsqu'il rendra les copies, il se rendra compte immédiatement que quelqu'un a faussé la note. Il s'en souviendrait s'il m'avait mis un « T » ! Donc, deux solutions s'offrent à moi :

-1ère solution : Je fais Rogue complice de mes agissements (d'une manière ou d'une autre).

-2ème solution : Je fais croire à Harry que j'ai véritablement eu un « T », même si ce n'est pas vrai (d'une manière ou d'une autre).

Génial. Aucune solution ne me paraît très réalisable…La première est trop dangereuse et la seconde trop risquée (je sais, ça reviens au même). Harry ne se contentera pas de ma bonne parole et je suis sûr qu'il voudra même entendre de la bouche de Rogue ma note. Et, dès qu'il aura deviné ma supercherie, c'est parti pour le déguisement de troll et la plus grande honte de ma vie ! Quant-à ce cher Maître des Potions, il a beau me détester (et peut-être même justement parce qu'il me déteste !), il ne voudra jamais me mettre de « T » sur simple demande de ma part. Je pourrais peut-être lui jeter un sort ? Merlin, Hermione ! Contrôle tes pensées ! Jeter un sort à un _professeur_ ?…Non, mauvaise, _très mauvaise_ idée ! Mais, en même temps, veut-il mieux aller à son cours déguisée en troll ? Oh, quel dilemme ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…

-Mademoiselle Granger, peut-on savoir ce que vous faite dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

La voix glaciale semble surgir des ténèbres et je laisse m'échapper un hurlement d'effroi. Au même moment, je réalise que je suis dans les couloirs de Poudlard (je ne m'étais vraiment pas rendue compte que mes pas m'avaient mené au-delà de la salle commune !) et que le professeur Rogue lui-même me foudroie du regard. Comme je n'ai pas eu besoin de feindre ma surprise de me trouver là, je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout :

-Oh ! Professeur Rogue !dis-je d'une voix perdue, pleine de détresse. Où sommes-nous ?

Ma réplique semble surprendre le Maître des Potions. Déstabilisé, il ne sait plus trop sur quel pied danser.

-Seriez-vous sujette au somnambulisme mademoiselle ?demande-t-il, mi-moqueur, mi-impatient.

Je fronce les sourcils, comme si je réfléchissais.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je enfin.

Cela l'exaspère, bien entendu. S'il y a une chose que Rogue déteste plus que les élèves et les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est cette réplique : « je ne sais pas ».

-Vous me surprenez, mademoiselle Granger. Je croyais que vous aviez réponse à tout…Comme au dernier contrôle, par exemple. Votre classe a littéralement pataugé dans la médiocrité, mais vous vous êtes débrouillée pour avoir la meilleure note, comme toujours. Quel manque de modestie de votre part, vraiment…

_La meilleure note_ ? A ces mots, je m'effondre en pleurs. Littéralement. Couchée sur le sol glacial, je verse toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ce n'est vraiment pas très malin de ma part, je suis d'accord : il faut parfois savoir se contrôler. Honnêtement, je suis vraiment désolée de ce débordement d'émotion de ma part mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. C'est vraiment plus fort que moi. Certains ont de la chance dans leur malheur et, moi, il semblerait que je possède une incroyable poisse dans ma chance…Franchement, qui d'autre que moi peut répondre au hasard à toutes les questions d'un contrôle, parier qu'elle aura la pire des notes attribuées aux pires des élèves et tout de même obtenir la meilleure note de la classe ? C'est plus que désespérant, c'est affreux. Je vais devoir aller à un cours de Rogue déguisée en troll des montagnes…Au secours !

-GRANGER ! Ca suffit ! Arrêter ça tout de suite ou je vous fais interner à St Mangouste !

Au son de sa voix, je devine que ce n'est pas la première fois que Rogue m'ordonne d'arrêter mes pleurs dramatiques. Perdues dans mes pensées et dans mes larmes, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Cependant, il est vraiment temps de s'arrêter maintenant : son regard est furieux. Rogue a horreur des événements déstabilisants, ce genres de choses qui vous arrivent et dont vous n'avez jamais lu le mode d'emploi, et je suppose que me voir en pleurs, par terre, à deux heure du matin, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, fait partie de ce genre d'événement. C'est malin, si je l'énerve, il sera encore plus furieux lorsque je débarquerais déguisée en troll à son cours !

-Excusez moi, professeur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Rogue ne semble vraiment plus savoir quoi faire. Malheureusement, je sais très bien comment il va s'en sortir : il va enlever des points à Gryffondor et me coller une retenue. C'est du cent pour cent Rogue ça.

-Mademoiselle Granger, je vous conseille de consulter rapidement un psychomage. Votre état me semble encore plus désespéré que ce que j'avais pu entrevoir durant mes cours, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

Charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et, bien sûr, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor. Le somnambulisme n'est pas une excuse valable pour expliquer ses petites promenades nocturnes…

_Merveilleux._ Et ma retenue est prévue pour quand ?

-Enfin, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi une petite mademoiselle Je-sais-tout dans votre genre pleure à l'annonce d'un optimal en potion.

_Le coup de grâce._ A tous les coups, il a lu dans mes pensées !

-Vous semblez surprise. C'est vous qui n'arrêtiez pas de répéter « Je ne veux pas de la meilleure note, je veux un « T » ! » lors de votre crise de démence…

_J'ai dis ça ?_ Argh ! Hermione Jane Granger, je te déteste. Cette fois, je suis vraiment mal. Que répondre ? Choisissons le mutisme.

-Vous avez cinq secondes pour m'expliquer.

Le mutisme était une mauvaise idée. Suis-je incapable d'intelligence aujourd'hui ou bien est-ce que mon ange gardien est en grève ? Je me pose vraiment des questions…

-Cinq, quatre, trois…

Rogue a une façon bien à lui de compter les secondes. Ce ne sont pas des secondes, ce sont des battements d'ailes de vif d'or (remarquez comme je vais mal : je me mets à faire des comparaisons quiddichstiques).

-Deux, un…

-D'accord ! Je vais vous expliquer !

Rogue s'arrête de compter et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Cela me mets très à l'aise, comme vous pourriez vous en douter, surtout quand on sait qu'il maîtrise parfaitement la legilimancie depuis l'âge de dix ans…

-Et bien voilà, professeur…

OoOoO

-Ca va, Hermione ?

Ginny a posé sa question d'une façon tellement banale (malgré son regard appuyé) que personne n'y fait attention. Tant mieux car je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et cela se voit sur mon visage.

-Parfaitement !lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Malgré ma fatigue, ma réponse est pleine d'entrain, mon ton est celui de la joie de vivre et mon accent celui d'une gagnante. Je remarque que cela inquiète quelque peu Harry qui me regarde maintenant fixement. Pour en rajouter une couche et afin que mes cernes passent inaperçues, je lui sourit et lui dit :

-C'est grâce à toi, Harry. Je me sentais tellement mal hier, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, comme toujours. Je t'avoue que l'idée de te voir déguisé en trollette des montagnes va beaucoup me réconforter lorsque Rogue nous rendra nos copies…

Le visage de Harry se décompose. Les questions se bousculent dans sa tête, je le sens. Et la plus importante : « Est-ce possible que _notre_ Hermione puisse véritablement avoir un « T » à un devoir de Potion ?». Inutile de vous dire que, en cet instant précis, je jubile intérieurement. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que cette euphorie ne dure pas longtemps…Nous avons Potion en première heure. Et je n'ai pas eu de « T ».

OoOoO

-Silence! Le cours commence !

Tandis que le Maître des Potions rejoint son bureau au fond de la sombre salle de classe, sa longue robe noire claque sur le sol comme pour mieux faire comprendre aux élèves –c'est-à-dire nous- que l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrent un visage cireux aux yeux d'encre. D'un geste élégant –s'il est permis d'utiliser ce mot pour Rogue- il brandit sa baguette magique et des consignes s'inscrivent instantanément sur le tableau noir derrière lui.

-Aujourd'hui, commence-t-il, nous allons réaliser une potion un peu particulière…

Un peu particulière ? Les nerfs tendu, j'essaye de deviner si son sourire sadique annonce pire qu'un habituel cours de Potion…A première vue, je dirais oui.

-Toutes les instructions sont au tableau. Au travail !

D'un même geste, tous les élèves se lèvent pour aller chercher le matériel et les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la fameuse potion. Je me faufile dans les rangs sans quitter Rogue des yeux. Son sourire est vraiment inquiétant…D'autant plus inquiétant qu'il a « oublié » de nous donner le nom ou la fonction de la potion qu'on s'apprête à réaliser.

Malgré mon angoisse, je m'efforce de travailler convenablement. Je ne connaît toujours pas le plan de Rogue et je ne veux pas lui donner la moindre chance (même s'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça) de me tomber dessus…

OoOoO

-Votre potion devrait maintenant être terminé !lance Rogue en effaçant les consignes du tableau d'un geste de la main.

En effet, j'ai terminé la mienne depuis dix minutes et je ne suis pas la seule. Le contenu de mon chaudron sent la framboise (allez savoir pourquoi !), a une texture épaisse et une belle couleur dorée. Celui de mon voisin de droite sent le chewing-gum et en a la même consistance. A ma gauche, un liquide transparent et inodore.

-Aucun de vos chaudrons ne se ressemble et c'est tout à fait normal, bien que beaucoup ait –hélas !- complètement raté leur potion, ce qui était prévisible au vu de votre pitoyable niveau dans cette classe. Potter, par exemple, je vous ai observé et j'ai bien peur que votre potion diffère grandement de ce que vous étiez sensé produire. Avez-vous conscience de votre médiocrité, Potter ? Goûtez donc votre potion !…Monsieur Potter, n'étais-je pas assez clair ? Goûtez votre potion !!…Voilà. Parfait. Quel en est le goût ?

-Chocolat, répond Harry d'une voix étrangement ému, avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-Cela vous fait rire, Mr Weasley ? A votre tour ! Quel goût ?…Parlez plus clairement !

-Chocolat aussi.

Rogue ricane brièvement, puis nous ordonne, sans nous donner de plus amples explications, de mettre chacun une partie de notre potion dans un flacon pour le prochain cours. Nous lui obéissons précipitamment. La fin de l'heure approche et personne ne voudrait rester dans les cachots plus longtemps que le temps nécessaire.

OoOoO

Apparemment, la fin du monde n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Rogue a certainement préféré faire durer le suspens et il rendra les copies plus tard. Je ne sais pas si je dois profiter de ce sursis pour tenter quelque chose ou s'il faut que je me fasse une raison de manière définitive. Une part de moi souhaitait de tout cœur qu'il ne rende pas encore les copies mais une autre est malade qu'il ne l'ait pas fait…Quelle angoisse!

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Je me retourne précipitamment et reconnais aussitôt Harry et Ron qui courent à ma rencontre. Que me veulent-ils ? J'hésite sérieusement à les attendre. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée qu'ils m'ont trahie, qu'ils ne sont plus mes amis. Cependant, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne bouge pas.

-Hermione, s'écrit Harry. Hermione !

Il paraît désespéré. Que s'est-il passé ? Enfin, il arrive à mon niveau et –surprise !- me prend dans ses bras.

-Hermione, je voulais te dire que tu es l'amie la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde.

_Pardon ?_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il pleure presque !

-Tu es vraiment une fille merveilleuse et je ne sais pas si je te le dis assez. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire sans toi. Certainement pas grand chose.

-C'est sûr, renchérit Ron en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Tu es la fille la plus géniale de l'univers.

Et là, je sens –je ne mens pas !- que Ronald Weasley pleure ! Il pleure ! Parce que je suis une fille géniale ! Pendant quelques secondes, je me demande ce qui a bien pu déclencher chez eux un telle crise d'amitié. Je suis une fille géniale, certes, mais tout de même…C'est alors que je sens l'haleine chocolat de Ron qui s'élance pour me faire un bisou sur la joue. Chocolat ? Crise d'amitié ? Finalement, Rogue n'est pas un si mauvais bougre. Tout va s'arranger, je le sens.

-J'ai un service à te demander, Harry.

-Tout ce que tu voudras Hermione ! Je t'adore tellement!

-Et bien voilà, il s'agit de notre pari…

FIN

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_N'hésitez pas à me le dire…la _**Review **_est faite pour ça _!

Licorne


End file.
